De todo un poco
by Mayra L.R
Summary: Drabbles de todo tipo. El primero: Matt no permite entrar al baño a Mello por estar haciendo cosas... indebidas.
1. Baño

**_Hola! comenzare una serie de drabble de todo tipo yaoi no yaoi ,romance, drama ,comedia de todo un poco pero ninguna conectado con el otro ,espero que les guste este._**

_Baño:_

Volvió a golpear impacientemente por enésima la vieja puerta ,nada.

Él muy hijo de su madre ni siquiera se dignaba a contestar,lanzo un sonoro bufido que demostraba toda su frustración e ira.

-¡ Matt ,ya sal maldito pajero,quiero mear de una vez por todas!-grito pero no recibió respuesta.

Mordió con furia la tableta de chocolate que traía en la mano ,recargándose contra la pared , a su pesar tendría que hacer sus necesidades afuera en cualquier árbol.

Una de dos o desactivaba las cámaras del baño de Amane Misa o le conseguía a su amigo una buena puta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿comentarios?<em>**


	2. Observar Light L

_Gracias a kumikoson por comentar prometo hacer un Misa/Matt mas adelante n.n_

_Observar:_

Lo estaba mirando hace...la verdad ni se acordaba pero algo que notaba era que el destinatario de tal grado de acoso se encontraba completamente incomodo, tal vez hasta algo molesto.

Llevo otro bocado de pastel a su boca sin despegar esa mirada de zombie del castaño, empezaba a dudar si estaba pestañeando.

-¡basta Ryuzaki ,ya se que piensas que soy Kira pero no es para que me mires dos horas seguidas!-grito realmente indignado señalandose a el mismo.

Una sonrisita se formo en los labios del detective que girando la silla empezó a fijar la vista en la docenas de monitores en frente de ellos.

-tranquilo ,no lo hago por eso-los ojos de Light se abrieron mas de lo normal muy conmocionado ,la verdad prefería ser el mayor sospechoso.

* * *

><p><em>¿comentarios?<em>


	3. Vestido MattMisa

**_Hola! como prometí aquí tienen un Matt/Misa espero que les guste._**

**_Falainnon sera un placer hacer esos drabbles que me pediste ,gracias por comentar a ti y a Kumikoson! _**

* * *

><p><em><span>Vestido:<span>_

-Mello esto es inútil los eh estado vigilando desde la mañana y lo único que hacen es comprar ropa ,estoy aburrido-se quejo un pelirrojo sosteniendo el celular con desdén.

_-¡puedes_ _dejar de quejarte, yo tampoco estoy en world Disney, ademas tu pediste vigilar a esa rubia hueca! -_Matt alejo un poco el aparato de su oido un poco aturdido por los gritos de su amigo.

-tranquilo Mello ,no tienes por que gritar-recomendó un poco cansado,

_-¡no me digas que hacer inútil ,sigue vigilando!._

_- _lo haré ,pero dudo bastante que Misa este involucrada en todo esto ,¿por que sospechas de ella Mello?-pregunto notando como la mencionada junto con Mogi salían del local para dirigirse al de al lado ,suspiro con aires derrotados.

-¡_lo hago porque el imbécil de Near dice que es el segundo Ki- espera un momento! ¿desde cuando le dices Misa? por el amor de dios Matt dime que no te has_ _ena_-el rubio fue interrumpido abruptamente.

_-_Mello tengo que cortar hay movimiento ,luego te llamo_ - _mintió apresurándose a colgar la comunicación.

Metió el aparato en el bolsillo de su chaleco sacando un cigarrillo para prenderlo en su boca.

Aspiro todo lo que pudo sus pulmones sintiendo la nicotina entrar a su cuerpo ,fijándose por entre las vidrieras la pequeña figura de la conocida Misa-Misa tomando un elegante vestido negro y entrado al probador.

_-Le quedara muy bien ,ojala se lo compre-_ pensó largando el humo de su boca.

* * *

><p><em>¿comentarios?.<em>


	4. Sonrisas MelloSayu

_Hola! me pidieron un Sayu/Mello y aquí lo traje espero que les guste._

_Otra vez muchas gracias por los comentarios_!

* * *

><p><em>Sonrisas:<em>

Apoyo abruptamente sus pies contra la mesa ratona haciendo que el súbito ruido hiciera temblar mas a la chica que se encontraba aterrorizada enfrente suyo.

Sonrió con malicia ,amaba imponer respeto a base del miedo.

Se reincorporo un poco del enorme sillón de cuero para tomar una de entre las cientas de tablas de chocolate ,una vez elegida una se la llevo a la boca sin despegar la mirada de los ojos llorosos de la chica.

Su sonrisa aumento al tiempo que partía el chocolate con los dientes.

-dígame señorita Yagami ¿sabe algo sobre el Death Note ?-al terminar su pregunta pudo notar el desconcierto de entre las lagrimas de la joven amordazada y maniatada quien movía de un lado a otro la cabeza en forma de negación.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció dándole el paso a un notable seño fruncido se levanto rápidamente caminado los pocos pasos que le separaban de su victima poniéndose en cuclillas enfrente de ella quien bajo la mirada al suelo.

-¿que pasa ,te doy miedo?-Sayu se quedo petrificada sin siquiera respirar.

Mello tiro sus cabellos castaños hacia atrás , sujetándola fuertemente ,obligandola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-no deberías tenerme miedo ,sabes linda ,yo que tu me preocuparía de que tu padre no se pase de listo con nosotros ¿entiendes?-le susurro cerca de su oído erizandole así los bellos de la nuca,la sonrisa volvió otra vez -posiblemente sino tuvieras la mordaza te besaría aunque seguro me morderías la lengua-rió un poco en voz baja- pero no te confundas no me gustas es que dicen que las japonesas son buenas besando -viendo como la muchacha se retorcía resistiéndose al contacto se separo dejandole el cuero cabelludo adolorido.

-prometo no hacerte daño ,pero no prometo nada de mis compañeros-comento con sorna saliendo de la habitación ,escuchando los sollozos que retorcidamente le gustaba escuchar.

* * *

><p><em>¿comentarios?<em>


	5. Melanina

_hola! me pidieron un drabble del trió mas inteligente n.n aww los amo! ,trata de ser __humorístico espero haberlo conseguido._

_Nuevamente gracias a kumikoson por comentar ,te juro que tratare de mejorar las escritura jajaja y haré uno mas adelante sobre las manías de los chicos._

* * *

><p><em>M<em>_elanina:_

Mello buscaba hasta por debajo de las piedras algo en lo que fuera mejor que Near ,Matt su mejor amigo era el que mas padecía esta obsesión del rubio.

Un día lo tomo desprevenido del brazo ,por "explicación" dijo-ven conmigo-acto seguido lo arrastro hasta la sala común donde Near sentado en el suelo apilaba dados , rodó los ojos con cansancio insultándose mentalmente por haber soltado su consola portátil mayormente para no escuchar o mejor dicho no prestarle atención a los gritos sin sentido que, seguramente ,daría Mello.

-adivina tonto hay algo en que te supero ampliamente , y Matt también-informo a Nate con aires de grandeza.

-¿yo también?-pregunto desorientado el pelirrojo.

-exacto algo que se nota a kilómetros-contesto cruzándose de brazos muy conforme por su descubrimiento.

-¿en serio?-cuestiono desinteresadamente el chico de cabellos blancos sin despegar la vista de su perfeta torre de dados ,lo que realmente le importaba.

-aja y aunque finjas de que no te importa se que te mueres de curiosidad enano-pronuncio con desprecio.

-pues dilo de una vez que el que se muere de curiosidad soy yo Mello-dijo muy interesado Matt.

-hmp esta bien ; en lo que te superamos Near, es que yo y Matt tenemos menos melanina en los ojos que tu-explico con una sonrisa triunfal.

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja con incredibilidad por semejante estupidez ,noto como el albino vio a su mejor amigo como diciendo "debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?".

-¿eh?.

-por dios Matt te tengo que explicar todo ,que tu y yo tenemos ojos claros mientras ese-señalando a Near-no.

-de hecho Mello mientras los ojos verdes ,como los de Matt,tienen menos melanina que los marrones ,y los azules como los tuyos tiene aun menos, los ojos grises son lo existentes con menos melanina posible-razono el albino.

-¿y que? tu los tienes negros.

-en realidad lo que tengo son las pupilas dilatadas todo el tiempo ,pero en verdad tengo ojos grises.

La cara de Mello se puso roja de la furia finalmente explotando en insultos de todo tipo dirigidos al pobre de Near.

Si, tal vez se habían retrasado pero finalmente los gritos de Mello se escucharon.

* * *

><p><em>Para los que no saben la melanina es el pigmento que le da color a los ojos,cabellos y piel mientras menos tengas mas claro serán.<em>

_¿comentarios?._


	6. Suicidio

_Hola! muchas gracias por los comentarios._

_Me pidieron un BB/A y salio esto ,espero les guste._

* * *

><p><em>Suicidio:<em>

Estaban sumidos en el silencio mas natural que pudiera existir, en ese el cual perduraba solo entre personas encerradas en sus pensamientos.

Los sollozos de A empañaron la calma ,solo lo observo durante un segundo para después volver a sus propios problemas ,sonaba frió pero últimamente no había momento entre ellos donde Alex no llorara, no le quería decir el por que y el mismo no quería preguntar.

Metió la mano en el frasco de mermelada sacando una gran cantidad pero antes de que pudiera meterselo en la boca la mano del otro chico lo detuvo,levanto la vista de ambas manos manchadas de esa dulce jalea,para ver el rostro de su amigo agachado enfrente suyo.

Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar acompañaban a una sonrisa cansada,triste que a la vez era resignada y derrotada.

Pudo percibir que era una clase de despedida.

Se paro sacando un enorme cuchillo de la manga de su holgado suéter verde ,sin previo aviso lo levanto a la altura del cuello cortándose la yugular sin vacilar ni siquiera un poco, un gran chorro de sangre empapo a Beyond.

El cuerpo cayo al lado de BB causando un ruido seco y sordo contra el piso de madera.

Vio los ojos todavía abiertos de quien fue el sucesor de L , decidió cerrarlos al sentirse observado.

-siempre fuiste un exagerado A-dijo volviéndose a acomodar en su lugar inicial disponiéndose a degustar nuevamente la mermelada aunque ahora tenia un sabor a oxido debido a la sangre.

* * *

><p><em>¿comentarios?.<em>


	7. Virgen

_Hola! ¿como están? les traigo este drabble que no fue por encargo ,se me ocurrió de la nada y como estaba casi todo en mi cabeza decidí escribirlo no me tomo mas de diez minutos espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

><p><span>Virgen:<span>

Era consciente de que Mello tenia algo con una chica del orfanato algo mas pasional que otra cosa ,eso no le interesaba en lo absoluto lo que si le molestaba un poco era que últimamente usaba la palabra _virgen _para dirigirse a él ,sabia que _virgen _no era ningún insulto pero el rubio lo usaba como tal.

La sonrisa de auto suficiencia que tenia cuando le decia "_virgen" _lo comprobaba totalmente ,se sentía superior.

La verdad ni siquiera se mosquearía si fuera ese adjetivo correcto en su persona.

Pero ¿que diria si supiese que en verdad el ya no era _virgen_? porque no lo era.

-corre tus estúpidos juguetes ,estorban el camino blancucho _virgen-_dijo Mello con sorna pateando los pequeños autos de las manos de Near,habiendo lugar de sobra para caminar, después de eso se dedico a seguir su camino con complacencia y una sonrisa en el rostro por como llamaba a Near.

-oye Mello-llamo la atención del otro chico -no estas en lo correcto ,para que lo sepas y dejes de llamarme así ,yo no soy v_irgen-_declaro el albino como si nada volviendo a colocar los autos a su posición original sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo.

La cara de Mello en ese momento no tenia precio.

* * *

><p><em>Si ,me gusta molestar a Mello ja ja ja.<em>

_¿comentarios?._


	8. Mentir LMisa

_Hola! bueno hoy vine con un encargo un L/Misa no es mi pareja preferida pero si es interesante._

_Quiero agradecer a sus bonitos comentarios, decidí organizarme con eso de los pedidos con una lista asi que tengan paciencia es según quien me lo pidió primero._

_El siguiente sera sobre las adicciones de los chicos de Wammy's house ¿por que come tanto chocolate Mello? ¿por que Near tiene tantos juguetes? o ¿por que Matt fuma y juega tanto con los vídeo juegos? todo eso y mucho mas en el proximo cap._

* * *

><p><em><span>Mentir<span>_:

-¡¿por que tienes que estar siempre en el medio Ryuzaki? !-pregunto con desprecio por octava vez la joven rubia y por octava vez respondió con voz calma-porque tengo que vigilarlos ya que son sospechosos.

La chica ponía mala cara proponiéndose ignorarlo se acercaba mas Light, quien la miraba con indiferencia pero al parecer o no lo notaba o no le importaba, y hablaba hasta por los codos de cosas totalmente triviales mientras el detective comía su pastel en silencio aunque algunas veces comentaba algo pero siendo inmediatamente callado por la mirada asesina que Misa le mandaba.

Así eran esas singulares citas de tres ,L sabia que no era necesario el estar ahí en las citas unido por las esposas al castaño,eso de que tenia que vigilarlos era mentira, para eso se encontraban las cámaras y micrófonos, pero esa sensación agradable en su pecho,ese microsegundo en el cual sentía que él no era el que sobraba ,que esa mirada dulce de misa era dirigida a su persona y no a Light ,que el provocaba esa sonrisa feliz de la muchacha y no su seño fruncido ,lo hacían mentir vilmente.

* * *

><p><em>¿comentarios?<em>


	9. Sentirse mal HalleMello

_Hola! vine con un encargo de parte de Gwen Van Well (quien tiene historias espectaculares de esta pareja) siento mucho la demora pero con esto de las fiesta no tuve tiempo ,espero que te guste si es así házmelo saber._

_Mas que nada es como me imagino los sentimientos de Halle en esos momentos ,porque aunque ustedes piensen que estos personajes apenas se vieron ,se acostaron y varias veces queda bastante claro en el manga (no hay escenas obscenas) ya que lo insinúan demasiado pero también queda claro que era pura lujuria._

_Mil gracias por los comentarios me hacen feliz y una "escritora" feliz ,escribe._

* * *

><p><span>Sentirse mal<span>:

La aprisiono bruscamente entre su cuerpo y la pared ,deseoso de terminar ese asunto lo mas rápido posible.

Halle se sintió mal como siempre al ignorar esa vocesita que le decía a gritos que era estúpido hacerlo con un pendejo casi menor de edad que no la amaba.

Se sentía mal al enredar sus piernas en sus caderas sin querer separarse nunca mas.

Se sentía mal al jamas recibir un beso o una mirada de afecto.

Se sentía mal al saber que él ni siquiera despegaba la pistola de su cabeza un maldito segundo ni que nunca lo haría.

Se sentía mal cuando al terminar la empujaba con desprecio de si ,se subía los pantalones y sin mirarla siquiera preguntaba.

-¿que avances tuvo Near?.

Se sentía mal al responder con la mas completa sinceridad traicionando así a Near ,al SPK y mas importante a ella misma.

Se sentía mal al esperar con ansias la próxima vez.

* * *

><p><em>El siguiente sera un MelloNear (pareja a la cual amo)._

_ ¿comentarios?._


End file.
